thejibbersnidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Left 4 Dead 2
Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 1 & 2 are both fan favourites and played widely among The Jibbersnides and friends. So far, Xynche, Jebuss and Irish Joker have made the videos on the game, and Azzaran and vMagicz both plan to do so. Not a game of L4D(2) can go by without something extremely fun or memorable can go by, which is what makes it such a fun game to play and watch. Player Habits Each player in L4D games has their own habits of playing, wether they be good or bad, and here are the habits of The Jibbersnides. 'Xynche' Xynche in L4D games is often very aggressive and rowdy, going full on into the action which often loses him health quite fast. His preferred weapon in game symbolises this, the grenade launcher, in which whenever he sees it, he picks it up and blows any zombie he sees to smytherines within a second. Xynche's quite unstealthy manner does not help him around car alarms or witches, and he usually ends up setting them off quite frequently. Xynche is a decently good player at L4D games, just as long as he gets the right weapons and he isn't in the sugarmill. 'Jebuss' Jebuss in L4D games is a rather toned down version of Xynche, and whilst he can rush into action, he is a lot more stealthy when the time calls for it, unless he has a molotov. Jebuss' preferred way of killing in L4D is via the molotov, which whenever he has one, he throws in whatever direction he is looking at the time, which is most often at a teammate. Jebuss also likes to use snipers in the game, however never really uses them correctly, scoping zombies close range with it. 'Irish Joker' Irish Joker is a good shot and has got many kills in L4D, too bad they are mostly on teammates. Joker pretty much has no idea what stealth is, and is very easily distracted in L4D. If there is a gasoline canister, he will ignite it, if there is a propane tank, he will blow it up, and if there is a witch, he will startle it in attempt to kill it...which usually ends up with him on the ground needing assistance from his teammates. Characters 'Ellis' Ellis from L4D2 is most often seen played by Xynche, as it is his favourite character in the game. Xynche has never stated why he always picks Ellis, but he seems to get quite angry if he ends up not playing as him. In the Coldstream playthrough made by Xynche and Jebuss that was uploaded to The Jibbersnides channel, not only did Xynche play as Ellis, but in the intro poster, it was a picture of him designed to look like Ellis in game. 'Nick' Nick from L4D2 on the other hand is mostly always picked by Jebuss when playing an L4D2 map, as it is Jebuss' favourite character in the game. During one of Jebuss' early sessions playing L4D2, he states he plays as Nick so much because wearing a white suit during the zombie apocalypse is the right attire for the situation, and that everyone should do it. Similarly to Xynche, Jebuss was also designed to look like Nick in the intro poster for their L4D2 Coldstream playthrough. 'Rochelle' Rochelle is mostly placed as an A.I. during most L4D2 campaigns, unless Irish Joker is in the server to play as her. During Coldstream, she was treated as the main victim towards Xynche and Jebuss' fun and games, in which almost every round (only barring one) she was killed off in some way that almost always consisted of Xynche and Jebuss being behind it someway. Her deaths included getting shot point blank in the face by Jebuss, getting set alight and killed by Xynche just as she was about to escape on the helicopter, slipping of a rock and falling into water as she was trying to escape spitter goo, and falling off of a sewer pipe which led her to her death. Xynche and Jebuss have no care for A.I. Rochelle, as they constantly shoot her, hit her, or try and use her as a distraction for the zombies. Even when she was about to fall of the sewer pipe, which was ultimately holding up Xynche and Jebuss progressing to the next level as they had made it to the saferoom, when Xynche went back up to get her, rather than deciding to help her up, Xynche said he would instead shoot her to make her fall off. 'Coach' Coach is often A.I. in most games, unless Azzaran is in the server to play as him, IHateMrCats or Irish Joker's friend 'The Black Man'. Coach is seen as a very neautral A.I. when he is playing alongside Xynche and Jebuss, and they always put his safety before Rochelle's, showing favouritism towards him. When Rochelle dies however, Coach is sometimes the subject towards their fun, but not often. If something happens to Coach however, they will not worry, and will carry the game on as normal. 'Zoey' Zoey is most often played by Xynche out of all the L4D characters, as he says it is nice to play as a woman sometimes in game, to get a bit of a difference. The only downside he mentioned though, was that he couldn't get to see her whilst he was playing. Zoey was first seen used by Xynche during their Versus video on The Jibbersnides channel, in which the were on the campaign Dead Air, where unfortunately their game timed out, which greatly avrigated Xynche. Friend of Irish Joker, Jolithan, will play as Zoey during L4D campaigns as well. 'Francis' Francis from L4D is often played by Irish Joker in sessions of L4D, but otherwise is usually A.I. when he is not in the server. The first example of this was during Irish Jokers Death Toll playthrough with Jolithan, where he played as Francis. Francis acts as the Chuck Norris during L4D games usually, as whenever he does something epic, it is usually followed by the line "Well, it is Francis". 'Louis' Louis is most often played by Jebuss, but otherwise is usually just A.I. The first example of this was during Xynche and Jebuss' versus match on Dead Air in L4D, where he played as Louis through the entire thing. During Irish Joker's LP of Death Toll, it was a running gag that Joker would continue to kill Louis intentionally, unlike Xynche and Jebuss often unintentionally killing Rochelle. 'Bill' Bill is not usually played by anyone, and is usually just an A.I. or a random online player. During Xynche and Jebuss' session of Versus on Dead Air, when every other survivor was dead, Bill who was at the time being played by a random online player 'StealthPsyBeast' managed to make it on his own all the way through the level and to the safe room, deserving an applause from Xynche and Jebuss. During Irish Joker's LP on Death Toll, he would sometimes accidentally cause damage to Bill, to the point where it seemed like Bill would no longer help him.